What about now
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Fic inspired by the BTS photos of Castle's season 5. One shot.


_**Hello Guys! Hope you like the idea of my new One-shot fic! =) I will try to upload a new chapter of Love That Came without Warning tomorrow =)**_

* * *

Kate was closing Rick Castle's front door at 10am.

Last night hadn't been planned. Kate resigned, and she knew why she did it. She was dropped back to earth when she found herself hanging off that tall building. She realized her life didn't make sense if Castle was not in it.

He started being a nine-year-old child, making jokes around and driving her crazy but they ended finding their rhythm; they complemented each other.

That evening she had left Gates office without looking back. She packed her things and left the building. She headed to a park and sat on a swing, a park that had a special meaning to her and Castle; there she had told him she wasn't ready for a relationship, yet, and also when Rick realized he had to wait for her.

He did, a year.

And it had been worth it.

So worth it.

**-xxx-**

As Kate closed the front door Rick fell on the couch.

"What a night!" He said to himself.

He was taken away remembering every detail, every move he made, they made.

They had talked about everything that had happened, the roof scene, the resignation and her walk through the storm.

Rick was shocked at first. He couldn't believe Kate had resigned, 'Being a detective is your life Kate.' He had said.

'I know Rick, but right now I just need some time off… I need to be the real Kate and she only exists when you are around…' she had replied.

Rick decided not to say anything else; that girl was driving him nuts and of course he was willing to go back to the 12th with her, but he also wanted to meet the real Katherine Beckett.

**Already miss you. Rick.**

Kate felt her phone vibrate when she was walking off Rick's elevator. She slipped her hand though the pocket and took her phone.

She giggled at Rick's text.

**You are ridiculous… Kate.**

**But you still like me… ;)**

She rolled her eyes and hailed a cap.

**-xxx-**

Rick spent all the day with Alexis. They had the typical dad-daughter time they always enjoyed having. They played laser tag, eat chinese, watched a horror movie and at 7pm Alexis left to her friend's Paige house for a pyjamas party.

Kate, in the other hand, had been doing stuff at her apartment. She decided to remove her handmade murder board; she had promised Rick not to investigate her mother's case of a while, and if they did start investigating it again, they would do it together. She put all the photos and information on a shoebox and placed it on one of the office's shelves.

**-xxx-**

Kate was having a cup of coffee when she heard someone knocking on her door.

She walked to the door, mug in hand and opened it.

"Rick?"

"Hello Kate."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too love." He said taking a step forward to get into her house.

"What makes you think I will let you in Ricky?" She said playing with him.

"Ohh… so you're playing with me detective… Well I was thinking about you and I said to myself what would Kate be doing right now…?" He stated and stepped in just as Kate took two steps back, away from him.

"Then I realized that you would be alone, and I was alone too… So I decided to make a visit to my beautiful girlfriend…"He explained talking some steps in. They were two steps apart now. Kate wasn't used to this, Rick was so different from the other men she had dated. He was great fun, caring, attentive, punctual, charming… and handsome.

He was the perfect guy.

He was her one and done.

"Oh so now I'm your girlfriend?" Kate asked lifting her eyebrows up.

"Well you are a beautiful woman and the only one I love, so yes you are." He took a step in and was now standing in front of her, millimetres apart.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hello…" She whispered.

"Hi…" He replied and kissed her.

"You know what?" She teased.

"What?"

"I was about to have a shower…"

"You will be the end of me detective…" He said taking out the grey pullover. He wrapped his hands around her waist and puller her up, running to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

**-xxx-**

After the relaxing, at times, bath they had dinner and watched a movie.

Kate was wearing white shorts and Rick's grey sweater, and he was only wearing his boxers and light blue shirt.

Suddenly they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who the hell is it? It's 10pm…"Rick complained.

Kate stood up and walked to the door.

"Rick it's Ryan, go, hide in the bathroom…" Kate whispered.

"Really Kate?"

"Yeah!" She said firmly.

"Okay, okay…" Rick accepted and did so.

"Hey Kevin."

"Hey Becks! Sorry it's late but I just…" He stopped talking looking around Kate's apartment. "Are you with someone?"

"Uhmm… I… I was..."

"I can just come back tomorrow if you're busy… Wait… why are you wearing Castle's pullover?" Kevin said trying to understand what was going on.

_Damn._

_Not good_.

"I… well he lend it to me some months ago… That reminds me, I better gave it back."

"Well he was wearing it this morning when I saw him running though Central park…"

_Dammit._

"What do you want Kevin? It's just that I'm really tired…" Kate said avoiding the question.

"I just wanted to apologize… I know I shouldn't have told Gates, but…"

"Kevin, you saved my life… I can't thank you enough for what you did…"

"I… well… Thank you Kate. I'm glad I helped."

"You probably know I resigned right?" She asked and he nodded. "Well I'm not sure what I will do, but we'll still be friends Ryan, and again thank you for saving my life."

"No need to thank Kate."

"Yes, I need to thank you, because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, and now I'm happy, I realized things that I didn't see before, so yeah Kev, thanks."

"Anytime Kate. Now I have to go, Jenny would be worried. See you soon Kate." He said hugging her. "And you too Castle!" He shouted though Kate's apartment.

Kate laughed.

"You know Kate… I'm also a detective… You forgot to hide his shoes…" He said pointing at them. They were on the stairs.

She blushed. "Just don't say anything to the guys, not yet.

"Your secret's safe with me." He said and winked at her.

Kate closed the door and leaned on it closing her eyes. Seconds later she felt someone caressing her cheek and she smiled.

"Ryan is a hell of a detective." He stated and Kate laughed. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Yeah… I really need to catch some sleep."

"Who talked about sleeping?" He said and pecked her lips.

* * *

_**Well this is it! I guess! I was so driven away by the BTS pics that I had to write this! Sorry for the mistakes, it's almost 2am here!**_

_**Thank for reading.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Anna F.**_


End file.
